Summer Sweetie
) |game = |artist = Fei QinYuan & Li YiTong (SNH48费沁源与李艺彤) |mode = Duet |dg = / |pc = / |gc = / |lc = (in-game)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oH4BVLvGQxo (Files)http://prntscr.com/f0zgx3 |nowc = JDCSummerSweetie |pictos = 140 |dura = 3:36 |nogm = 4 }}"Summer Sweetie" ( ) by SNH48 Fei Qinyuan & Li Yitong (SNH48 ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 wears a blue cylindrical hat with light blue and pink stripes, a pink tank top with two big stars, a purple cape which back side is pink, pink and purple striped armbands, a skirt with purple, yellow, pink and light blue triangles, pink high socks, and a pair of light blue boots. Her hair is lilac colored with a bob-style cut. P2 P2 has a green and pink cylindrical hat with triangles, a yellow tank top with a watermelon slice, a green cape with a pink back side, yellow and green armbands, a skirt with green, yellow, dark green and fuchsia triangles, ochre high socks, and fuchsia boots. She also has long, pink hair. Jdcsummersweetie coach 1.png|P1 Jdcsummersweetie coach 2.png|P2 Background The routine starts in a sunny sky with stylized clouds and many colorful donuts, along with a bigger one that shakes to the beat of the song and gets replaced by other different ones. During the verses, the background is replaced with a sea with many donut-themed pool tubes floating in the water; Later, this gets replaced by a pink sea with colorful surf boards. During the chorus, the background shows a sandy beach with animated, colorful popsicles that sway with every "summer"; After that, it shows a shore with beach umbrellas decorated like fruits, striped beach chairs, and more pool tubes. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Put your right arm up and make a peace sign. Gold Move 3: Put your right arm and your right leg up. twothreefour_po_gold.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, & 4 hey_po_gold.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia *This is the second song by SNH48 in the Chinese series, after Summer Voice. **This is also the seventh song by the 48 sister groups after Heavy Rotation, Koi Suru Fortune Cookie, Flying Get, Kiss Datte Hidarikiki, Sansei Kawaii!, and Idol wa Ooh-Nya-Nya no Ken. *This is the first Chinese song to be officially released in the game. *In the lyrics, "Hey! Hey hey ho!" is misspelled as "Hey! Hey hey h*e!".http://prntscr.com/cq5svn *The artists for the song is not credited in-game; instead, the song name is the credited artist name for the routine. **In fact, the .json file for the routine reads "CREDIT STRING TO BE FILLED". *This is the only Duet where both coaches perform the exact same moves. *The .json file for this routine states that the hexadecimal for the lyrics is #7046e6, which corresponds to a medium shade between blue and violet; however, the in-game lyrics are actually white. *The background is remade as an element in the background for the Alternate version for Chantaje. Gallery Jdcsummersweetie_cover_generic.png|''Summer Sweetie'' (夏日甜心) Jdcsummersweetie_cover_2x.png| cover summersweetie coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen JDCSummerSweetie_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Jdcsummersweetie_same_names.png|Proof of the song name being the credited artist name in-game Videos SNH48 費沁源 千年一遇美女 大眼美女李藝彤《夏日甜心》Summer Sweety MV Just Dance Vitality Shcool Summer Sweetie 5 Star Summer Sweetie - Just Dance Vitality School (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs by SNH48